El Contrato
by ANTIALPHAS H
Summary: Un Contrato, este simple documento puede cambiarlo todo de maneras que nunca pensaste, incluyendo tu vida... solo hace falta tu firma.


**Ω**

 **Advertencia: Esta Historia puede ser ofensiva para ciertas personas, ya que identificara a ciertos grupos de manera específica, recomiendo no leerla. Escenas perturbadoras, creo que no hay malas palabras.**

 **No leer en caso de que usted sea Fujoshi, Yaoistas o seguidora del mismo género. Pero si lo quieres leer, por favor deja un maldito comentario, dejando en claro lo que no te gusto.**

 **Aclaración: Five Nights at Freddy's le pertenece al cerdo fascista de Scott Cawthon.**

 **Este Historia aclarara el cómo comenzó todo y como terminara también…**

 _ **···············································**_

 _ **EL CONTRATO**_

Todo comienza con un contrato… siempre ha sido así… este documento que solo necesita tu firma puede ser importante o no. Decide el futuro de un proyecto, una misión e incluso una vida… este documento que puede cambiarlo todo de una manera muy drástica, ya sea para tu gusto, o para tu total desagrado.

Mike Schmidt firmo un contrato… y gracias a ello ahora está sufriendo una de las peores muertes que le puede tocar a alguien. Siendo incrustado violentamente en una traje de Freddy Fazbear, que su vez portaba cables y piezas metálicas que sobresalían, sintiendo como el metal oxidado atravesaba su carne y desgarraba su piel. Sus gritos eran silenciados por el grotesco sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose. Observado con dificultad a sus asesinos, quienes no portaban expresiones ante lo que hacían, ni felicidad, ni alegría, ni arrepentimiento o tristeza… solo placer.

¿Por qué le hacían esto?, el no recordaba nada que los haya lastimado u ofendido. Mike solo ingreso por las puertas de esa Pizzería buscado un buen trabajo, algo simple que lo mantuviera, algo para iniciar su vida. Era demasiado inocente como para entender el porqué sufría este doloroso e injusto deceso. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente desde su infancia, desde el brutal y horrible asesinato de sus padres, la muerte de sus abuelos, el arresto de sus tíos y su cruel estadía en un orfanato, donde vivió en el abandono y el olvido, siendo el más callado y reservado.

Y apenas hace una semana, con la edad de 20 años, salió al mundo en busca de una nueva vida, iniciando con un trabajo, este trabajo, donde accedió a firmar un contrato, el cual le exigía tomar el papel como Guardia Nocturno, cuyo trabajo era vigilar a unos viejos animatronicos.

Solo han pasado minutos dese que su tortura comenzó. Los animatronico ya se habían retirado de la habitación, creyendo que ya habían acabado con la corta vida del joven Guardia, dejando a un traje escurriendo sangre por sus articulaciones. Pero la realidad era otra. El traje cayo de la mesa y choco contra el suelo, haciendo que el armazón se abriera y dejara ver a Mike, quien sorprendentemente seguía vivo, pero con severos rasguños y cortes en todo su cuerpo.

Mike instintivamente comenzó a arrastrarse fuera del traje y recostar su espalda contra una pared, presenciando como su sangre abandonaba con fluidez su cuerpo mal herido y abandonado todas las esperanzas presentes.

Nunca pensó que moriría de esta manera, a tan corta edad, de una forma tan estúpida y sin sentido, siendo solo un chico que sufrió incontables veces, incontables abusos, incontables pérdidas, incontables decepciones, todo en una ruleta infernal que jugaba en su contra...

Sintiendo como cada segundo que pasaba vivo, era una infinita tortura, y más aun recordando sus momentos más dolorosos, llenos de infelicidad y amargura. Y a pesar de todo, nunca sentir odio hacia algo o alguien… hasta hoy.

 _ **-Este Inferno de eterno sufrimiento tiene que acabar ahora…-**_

Oyéndose las campanas en toda la pizzería, anunciando que ya eran las seis. La temperatura de su sangre bajo hasta alcanzar los -4ªC. La habitación se torno en un ambiente más oscuro y sombrío de lo habitual, dando una sensación mas abrumadora y caótica a la mente del Guardia, quien no podía hacer más que observar y sentir el insoportable dolor de sus huesos rotos y su sangre hirviendo, mientras escucha lo que parecían ser susurros, palabras en una antigua lengua muerta y prohibida.

La sangre que cubría el piso comenzó a salir con más rapidez, formando un gran círculo preciso y antinatural. De la sangre, comenzó a salir un espíritu… un espíritu aparentemente maligno, un _Daimon,_ para ser exacto. Tan antiguo como los mismos infiernos, que era invocado por un solo nombre: Antialphas.

Con la forma de un humano de cuerpo firme. Un ser con una flameante capa negra de la muerta en su cuello, portando una fina casaca negra con bordes rojos, pantalones oscuros y botas antiguas del mismo color, la mayor parte de su rostro era bloqueado por la oscuridad, solo viéndose un par de orbes rojizos que le robarían el calor de la sangre a cualquiera y Mike no fue la excepción. En su espalda yacía colgando su valioso mosquete, hecho con un Metal muy raro y antiguo, forjado en el mismo inframundo, al igual que sus mortíferos y peligrosamente afilados cuchillos.

- _ **Es normal que tengan miedo a lo desconocido, está en la naturaleza cobarde de ellos…-**_

-¿Q-Quien… e-eres tú?- Pregunto con debilidad Mike.

- _ **Je, ya deberías saberlo-**_ Sonrió _**–Lo que importa es que he compartido junto a ti las injusticias y el dolor que causo este mundo cruel… Pero si te tranquiliza, me conocen como el "Antialphas"-**_

Mike no era un hombre fácil de intimidar. Poseía un corazón valiente y muy noble, pero en ese momento, palideció por completo al escuchar su sobrenombre: El _Daimon_ Antialphas, el "Cazador Oscuro" del desfiladero de los horrores. Su nombre en sus mitos y leyendas repletas de masacres y matanzas a lo largo de la historia, no dejaban dormir a alguien durante semanas, pero… ¿Qué hacia tan lejos de su _"Wolfsschlucht"?._

-¿Q-que q-quieres de mi, siniestro creador de las armas oscuras?- Pregunto con desconfianza, mientras aun estaba en el suelo.

El ser se le acerco y se agacho para poder estar un poco a su altura.

- _ **Me ofrezco a vuestro servicio, como un "Ángel Guardián de la Muerte"-**_ Comento Antialphas – _ **Soy parte viviente del poder que constantemente proyecta el Mal, pero hace el Bien-**_

-¿Y qué quieres decir con tu extraño juego de palabras?-

Antialphas sonrió maliciosamente, cubriendo la habitación con una neblina de ultratumba para mostrarle un sombrío mundo bajo las tinieblas y la oscuridad de la noche, causada por un apocalíptico eclipse que tapaba el sol. Mike se mostro confundido al principio, pero lo que más le llamo la atención de aquel paisaje, era la imponente creación de un edificio poderoso, construido bajo los cimientos de una ya inexistente Pizzería Freddy's.

Mike se levanto con dificultad, gracias a Antialphas quien se lo permitió.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Mike sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- _ **Esto es el legado que dejaras después del éxito de tu Operación "Symphonic of Destruction", Capitán Schmidt-**_ Respondió dándole un salido militar formal al pronunciar el titulo- _ **El mundo actual nunca ha sido un lugar para los de nuestra clase, pero tu… tú tienes el poder para cambiarlo. Posees las agallas, la experiencia, y el conocimiento que bien has alimentado durante tus viajes de exploración-**_

-No entiendo, ¿Que tratas de insinuarme?-

- _ **Es simple… Esparce tu venganza. O mueres como un perro callejero, o te impones sobre esas basuras como un vencedor-**_ Contesto – _ **La mejor Arma que usareis será el Terror. La Crueldad impone Respeto, los demás podrán odiarnos pero no queremos su cariño, solo queremos su miedo-**_

Aquel paisaje cambio drásticamente apenas Antialphas golpeara el suelo dos veces con la culata de su mosquete, mostrándole ahora una Freddy's Fazbear Pizza bajo llamas de una creciente y total destrucción. Los valerosos Animatronicos habían sido completamente exterminados, mientras que los desconocidos atacantes con sus uniformes negros y gorras militares rojas, marchaban victoriosos como conquistadores, pisando los desfigurados cadáveres de los animatronicos y sus fans vencidos. Aviones de guerra y helicópteros surcaban los cielos, bombardeando los últimos e inútiles focos de resistencia, entre las columnas de humo.

- _ **¡Todo acto de creación es en primer lugar un acto de destrucción!-**_

Mike miro con horro los extensos valles de gente incrustada violentamente en postes, siendo empalada en grandes valle. Sintiendo ganas de vomitar no solo por la espantosa vista, sino por el fuerte hedor de muerte que entraba a sus pulmones. Antialphas dirigió su mano hacia el techo de la Pizzería en llamas y lo que vio allí en la punta, dejo al futuro capitán impactado.

Una chica castaña de tez blanca se encontraba empalada en lo más alto del techo, desnuda, con heridas profundas y sangrantes, producto de una infame tortura antes de su brutal ejecución. Clavada en un lugar tan alto que, cualquiera que pasara por allí, pudiese presenciar el horrible destino que le aguardaría si era Fujoshi o Yaoistas.

-No… ¡Me niego a hacer esto! ¡Yo no soy un asesino!-

- _ **Si no les matas tú, ellos te mataran a ti-**_

-¡Cállate! ¡No me tientes con palabras venenosas!-

- _ **Ya lo han intentado muchas veces, ¿Esperaras a que alguien lo logre?-**_

-¡Pero no hay motivo para matar a quien no me hecho nada!- Exclamo Mike.

- _ **Pero lo harán, vendrán por ti aunque no les hallas hecho nada… Debes entenderlo de una vez ¡No seas ajeno a la realidad! ¿Por qué motivo te estaban buscando allá afuera?-**_

-Q-quieren… quieren matarme- Murmuro Mike con tristeza.

 _ **-Amigos, un lugar… ¡Ya no queda nada! Tienes que asimilarlo y hacer tu propio lugar tu mismo, es hora de cambiar la situación, de acabar con esta marginación que por mucho tiempo has sufrido… Es hora de que cumplas con tu Glorioso Destino-**_

En las manos muertas del _Daimon_ , se incendiaron en una especie de fuego negro que, lentamente comenzó a materializar un pergamino que parecía estar hecho de con un tejido raro que se distinguía muy bien, era piel, piel humana. Tiro el pergamino en el piso, a la mirada del Guardia, quien inmediatamente empezó a leer la macabra proposición que le ofrecía. Con sus letras y palabras malditas escritas en sangre, la sangre de las mismas personas que siguieron el camino de los injustos y terminaron convirtiéndose de las presas de los justos.

 _ **-Firmad el contrato, camarada y te juro que te ofreceré justicia, no solo a ti, sino a todos los que perecieron de manera injusta ante aquellas escorias-**_ Mike se arrodillo ante el pergamino, ya estaba perdiendo fuerza, sintiendo como la poca vida que tenia abandonaba su cuerpo lentamente _**–Solo necesito tu firma…-**_

Las palabras de Antialphas eran claras, quería que firmara el Contrato de las Sombras, pero no podía hacerlo por el simple hecho de que no tenía con que firmarlo, pero el Demonio sonrió macabramente, dándole a entender lo que quería que hiciera. Con sus últimas fuerzas y sus manos impregnadas con su propia sangre, el Guardia golpeo el contrato en el espacio donde se supone iba la firma. La sangre de su puño salpico en la piel, como si fuera su tinta personal, sellando así su destino…

 _ **-Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted…-**_ Antialphas sonrió sódicamente, mientras soltaba una risa maliciosa, desapareció entre las sombras.

Mike sintió como una energía, como el poder oscuro comenzaba a incrementarse y corromperlo en su interior como un letal cáncer sin control, como una sensación similar a un orgasmo sexual. Sentir el flujo de ese maligno poder que circulaba por toda su sangre… era algo fuera de este mundo. Pero repentinamente, el placer interior se convirtió en un insoportable dolor intenso, comenzó a sufrir violentas convulsiones en el suelo, vomitando sangre y haciendo sonidos fuertes como si tratara de pedir auxilio. Sus venas comenzaron a hincharse hasta casi explotar, y un aura siniestra negra con destellos rojos lo rodeaba por todo su cuerpo hasta quemar el suelo.

Finalmente despertó de una profunda inconsciencia. Todas sus heridas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Al mismo tiempo que dentro de el surgía los sentimientos adecuados para sus futuras acciones. La Ira, la Fuerza y el Odia se hacían cada vez más presentes en el, olvidando todo pensamiento racional y de lo que antes significaba la vida para el…

-Todo es poder oscuro circulando por mi cuerpo, todo ese Odio… ¡Se siente maravilloso!- Exclamo Mike con unos destellantes ojos rojos –Ya estoy harto de sufrir humillaciones y ser increpado en todos lados. Voy a crear mi propio hogar, voy a tener soldados que me sigan en todo, y mi nombre quedara escrito con fuego en las memorias de mis enemigos. Convertiré este injusto y podrido mundo en un Infierno de Dante y mi dolor será infringido a otros como si fuese un leproso, que nadie podrá salvar… ¡NADIE!-

En ese momento, el símbolo del _Nonagrama_ se había aparecido en el pecho de Mike, quemando su camisa, revelando como era impregnada en su piel, mientras el Guardia sonreía sádicamente y fuera de razón, mirando por una ventana aquella luna ensangrentada como si fuera un lobo a punto de aullar.

-Voy a Vengarme de ustedes, malditos animatronicos. Antes de profanar sus cuerpos y asesinarlos públicamente, voy a obligarlos a presenciar cómo sus seres queridos son ejecutados de la peor forma posible. Voy a hacerlos experimentar el mismo dolor que viví, y cuando ya no puedan soportar más, y me pidan a gritos que los mate. Voy a cortarles los parpados de los ojos y obligarlos a presenciar como su amada Pizzería y Yaoi son destruidos por completo- Mike estallo en una fuerte carcajada que casi rompe sus cuerdas vocales, oyéndose en todas partes, dando a entender que…

La Guerra apenas comienza.

 _ **FIN**_

 **Y esa mis niños, es de cómo Mike ingreso en mis filas de las sombras y se convirtió en uno de mis más leales y confiables soldados. Este fue el principio de todo, de cómo toda una campaña de Odio desenfrenado fue liberada en este mundo, de cómo yo le inculque ese Odio a Mike y lo motive a cometer asesinatos contra animatronicos.**

 **¡Preparad los Ejércitos!**

 **¡Acudid a las Armas!**

 **Pues hoy mis camaradas…**

 _ **¡LE DECLRAMOS LA GUERRA AL YAOI Y A LOS ANIMATRONICOS!**_

 **Muestren Orgullo.**

 **Muestren Valentía**

 **¡Pero NO muestren piedad ante esas basuras!**

 **Bueno, ablando en español, si, les declaro formalmente la Guerra. El Partido Comunista se alza y solo pe queda preguntar.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Estás conmigo o en mi contra?...**

 **Hashashin, esta es la señal, prepara a las SS, el asalto comienza ahora.**

 _ **¡COMIENZA LA CAMPAÑA BLITZKRIEG!**_

 **Tendré que dejar de tomar mis pastillas por un tiempo…**


End file.
